Widsith
Die Widsith-Dichtung (die Weitfahrt, der Weitwanderer) ist eine der wenigen Aufzeichnungen angelsächsischer und germanischer Heldensagen. Sie geht auf das 6. / 7. Jhd. zurück und wurde im Exeter-Buch überliefert, einem Manuskript mit altenglischer Dichtkunst, das im späten 10. Jhd. zusammengestelt wurde. "Der Widsith" gilt als bedeutendes Zeugnis Angelsächsicher Sprache und Literatur. Beschreibung In der Dichtung des "Weitgereisten" zeichnete der wandernde Dichter und Erzähler Widsith aus dem Stamme der Myrginge seine Reisen über Nordeuropa zu vielen Völkern auf und rühmt sich der von Fürsten empfangenen Gaben. Dieses altenglische Stabreim-Gedicht mit zahlreichen Merkversen wird oft als Katalog der Stämme, Völker, Könige und Helden angesehen, die zwischen dem 3. und 5. Jhd. der Völkerwanderungszeit lebten. Bedeutung verdient die Widsith-Dichtung auch dadurch, dass sie als erste die Wikinger als solche bezeichnet. Diese Geschichte ist sowohl im Beowulf als auch von Saxo Grammaticus überliefert und war ein Leitmotiv in der dänischen Heldendichtung. Wikipedia: Widsith, Version vom 29. Jun. 2012‎. Gliederung Das Gedicht zerlegt sich in drei Hauptteile, abgesehen von Einleitung und Schluß und jüngeren Interpolationen: # Der Fürstenkatalog. Verse 18 bis 35, dem die Offa-Episode 35 ff. und die Hrothwulf- und Hrothgar -Episode 45 ff. angeschlossen sind. # Erstes oder eigentliches Widsith-Lied. Vers 54 (Übergang 50) bis 108. # Zweites Widsith-Lied, auch Gotenreise oder Heldenkatalog genannt. Vers 109—130. Literarische Verknüpfungen Über einige Völker und Personen weiß man lediglich aus der Widsith-Dichtung, andere aber sind historisch belegt (Siehe Fürstenkatalog) oder ebenso im Nibelungenlied wiederzufinden. Auch die oben genannten Hroþwulf (Rudolf), Horðgar (Rüdiger) sind Personen aus der Nibelungensage und werden zusammen mit der Halle Heorot außerdem im Beowulf genannt. Andere im Widsith genannte Völker und Personen sind u.a.: Entstehungsgeschichte Der Inhaltsangabe der Einleitung entsprechend ist das eigentliche Thema die Weitfahrt, Teil II und III. Fasst man zuerst Teil II, das eigentliche Widsith-Lied, ins Auge, so kennt man hier als Interpolation Müllenhoff in Zeitschrift für deutsches Altertum. II, 291 die mönchisch gelehrte, im Stil von Merkversen gehaltene Völkeraufzählung (V. 75 - 87), deren Interpolator seine Weisheit größtenteils aus dem "Orosius" von Aelfred dem Großen schöpfte Brandl Paul, H.: Grundriss der germanischen Philologie. Band II, S. 966. Ein Einschub - wenn auch nicht mehr scharf herauszuschälen - ist auch die Aufzählung älterer germanischer Völker (V. 58 bis 63 u. 68, 69). Als Kern des eigentlichen Themas bleibt zunächst in der Hauptsache das Lied eines Sängers, der sich der an verschiedenen Fürstenhöfen, von Gunther, Alboin, Ermenrich, Eadgils und Ealhhild empfangenen Gaben rühmt - Möglicherweise ein Hinweis für den Zuhörer, dem gegenwärtigen Sänger gleiche Freigebigkeit zu erzeigen. Ermenrich, Alboin und Ealhhild In Vers 90 (se me beag forgeaf, burgwarena fruma) berichtet der Autor, wie ihm ein Ring geschenkt wurde. Bedeutsam ist dabei die Ansicht, dass auch die vorangehenden Ermenrich-Verse 88, 89 (Ond ic wæs mid Eormanrice... ) mit dem Einschub ealle þrage zeigten, dass der Schenker dieses Ringes ursprünglich nicht Ermenrich, sondern Alboin sei. Nach dem allgemeinen Lob der Freigebigkeit Alboins in den Versen 71—74 vgl. Paulus Diaconus I 27 erwartete man die Mitteilung, dass er dem Sänger gegenüber diese Freigebigkeit betätigt hat. Diese Mitteilung wäre also der ursprüngliche Vers 90. Und es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass der Sänger nach seiner Heimkehr seinem Herrn Eadgils (V. 93 ff.) die Gabe des diesem befreundeten und verschwägerten Fürsten (Aelfwine - Alboin) zum Geschenk macht (als Entgelt für Landverleihung), als die eines andern. Seltsam wäre es, wenn Eadgils Gattin Ealhhild, die Tochter Eadwines-Audoins (V. 98: dryhtcwen duguþe, dohtor Eadwines), also Schwester Alboins, den Sänger für einen von Ermenrichs Hof mitgebrachten Ring entschädigte, sinnvoll dagegen, wenn der Gabe des durch seine Freigebigkeit berühmten Bruders sich die Schwester mit einer ersetzenden Gabe anschließt, die auch ihr den Preis des Sängers und seines Genossen Scilling einträgt. Eingeschoben wurden die Verse 88, 89 wahrscheinlich von dem Bearbeiter, der die Gotenreise oder das zweite Widsith-Lied (V. 109 ff.) anfügte. Im Streben nach dichterischer Erweiterung schuf er die Möglichkeit zur Anknüpfung der Gotenreise, indem er Ermenrich als Hauptschenker in die Rolle Alboins hineineskamotierte. Dieser Neugestalter war wohl nicht identisch mit dem Autor, der die Einleitung verfaßte (wohl dem Autor des Ganzen), der die bereits vorliegenden Verse 88, 89 gegen allen Zusammenhang in (Vers 5: æþele onwocon. He mid Ealhhilde) Ealhhild an den Hof Ermenrichs mitgehen läßt, woraus Forscher wie Heinzel, Chambers und auch Heusler irrtümlich schlossen, dass Ealhhild die dem Ermenrich zugedachte Gattin sei. Historische Geschichte oder Fiktion? Die König Gunther-Verse (65 - 67) gehen über den Rahmen des Alboin-Liedes hinaus. Sie sind enger mit ihrer Umgebung verwachsen als die beiden Ermenrich-Verse. Man rechnet sie jedoch mit zum ältesten literarischen Kern des Gedichts - dass die dem Gedicht zugrunde liegende historische Dokumentation von Fürsten außer Eadgils nur Alboin und seine Schwester betraf, geht u.a. aus den geografischen Erwägungen der Myrginge, dem Stamm des Autors, hervor. Die Myrginge wohnten nach der Offa-Episode (ab Vers 35) südlich des Fifeldor. Sie waren südliche Nachbarn der Angeln im mittleren Holstein und zwar als eine Abzweigung der Swæfe = Sueben (V. 44: Engle ond Swæfe, swa hit Offa geslog). Eine Ealhhild ist in der langobardischen Überlieferung nicht bezeugt. Aber in den Beziehungen zwischen Myrgingen und Langobarden, von denen das Gedicht handelt, spricht sich offenbar eine Erinnerung alter Nachbarschaft und Stammesverwandtschaft aus. Mag auch Alboins Ruhm erst in der britischen Heimat zu den Angelsachsen gedrungen und das Gedicht an sich rein spielmannsmäßige Fiktion sein - wenn nicht eine aus der Angelnheimat mitgebrachte Tradition einer Art von Freundschaft oder Beziehungen der holsteinischen Myrginge zu den Langobarden vorgelegen hätte, wäre der Dichtersänger des 8. Jahrhunderts kaum auf die Myrginge verfallen. Liegt so in der uralten Nachbarschaft Von Myrgingen und Langobarden etwas wie ein historischer Kern des Gedichts, so paßt gut zu diesem das durch die Textkritik gewonnene Resultat, dass Alboin, nicht Ermenrich, der Schenker des wertvollen Ringes ist. Dass der Interpolator der Ermenrich-Verse (88/89) derselbe war, der das zweite Widsith-Lied (die Gotenreise oder den Heldenkatalog) (Verse 109 - 130) anfügte wäre dadurch belegt, auch dass er nicht identisch mit dem Verfasser der Einleitung war. Der Fürsten- bzw. Heldenkatalog Dem Verfasser des Fürsten- bzw. Heldenkataloges, der irrtümlich eine Reise Ealhhilds zu Ermenrich konstruiert, schreiben Forscher auch die Zusammenstellung des Ganzen zu. Er stellte den Fürstenkatalog und die Episoden von Offa-Alewih und Hrothwulf-Hrothgar voran, womit er einen Myrgingen-Sänger den König der Angeln, Offa, den Besieger der Myrginge, preisen läßt (V. 42). Ihm gehören wohl auch die Verbindungsglieder 10-13 sowie 50-53 an. Der Fürstenkatalog (V. 18-34) ist an sich wohl der älteste Bestandteil der ganzen Dichtung. Er führt die germanischen Stämme noch ungefähr in der Gruppierung der ersten Jahrhunderte der Zeitrechnung vor. Er nennt ältere Fürsten der Burgunden, Myrginge und Langobarden (Gifica, Meaca, Sceafa) als das eigentliche Widsith-Lied. Gegenüber dem Dänenkönig Alewih der Offa-Episode (V.35b: Alewih Denum) steht im Fürstenkatalog der ältere Sigehere (V. 28: Sigehere lengest Sædenum weold). Der Sachsenname fehlt noch (gegenüber V. 62: Mid Seaxum ic wæs ond Sycgum), doch begegnet in Vers 24 bereits der Frankenkönig Theoderich († 534), und verschwunden sind schon die im 6. Jhd. als selbständiges Volk untergehenden Geaten - das Beowulf-Epos kannte dieser Katalogist (noch) nicht. Jüngste Zusätze Als jüngste Zusätze erwiesen sich bereits die mönchisch gelehrten, dem Orosius entnommenen Verse 75-87. Auch die dreigliedrigen Verse 58 - 63 sind der gleichen Zeit zuweisen, trotz des höheren Alters der Namen. Jedenfalls setzt Vers 61a (Mid Englum ic wæs ond mid Swæfum) den Vers 44a (Engle ond Swæfe) sowie Gefþum (V60), Geatum (V58), Heaþoreamum (V63) die Beowulf-Dichtung voraus. In die letzte Stufe gehört auch der mit geistlichen Redensarten versetzte Schluß in den Versen 131-143, in dem wiederum zwischen 134 und 135 eine Naht zu erkennen ist. In Vers 118 (ond þa wloncan gedryht Wiþmyrginga) wird Wiþmyrginga nach Vers 42b wið Myrgingum konstruiert, womit der Vers fällt Imelmann Engl. Stud. 44, 298, Chambers S. 123. Datierung Eine genauere Datierung ist bei der heterogenen Zusammensetzung der ganzen Dichtung schwierig. Ein terminus a quo wäre die Erwähnung des Frankenkönigs Theoderich († 534) (V. 24: þeodric weold Froncum) im Fürstenkatalog, dem an sich ältesten Teil. Der Gebrauchs des bestimmten Artikels vor schwachem Adjektiv spricht für das 7. Jhd. Auf das eigentliche Widsith-Lied entfällt aber von den Beispielen des Artikelgebrauchs nur Vers 103 b: sciran reorde, der allein nicht viel besagt. Andere Zeilen, wie die E-Apokope in V. 72 lēohteste hond sprechen eher für das 8. Jhd. Die Sprache an sich zeigt auch Spuren des mercischen Dialekts. Inhaltsbesprechung Fürstenkatalog Nach Erwähnung des mythischen Hwala (V 14) und des Welteroberers Alexander des Großen (V15) beginnt mit Vers 18 der alte Fürstenkatalog mit einer von Osten anhebenden Aufzählung von 31 meist germanischen Fürsten und ihren Völkern. Paul, H.: Grundriss der germanischen Philologie. Band III, 2. Ostgermanen Über die Ostgermanen berichten * V. 18b: Eormanric (weold) Gotum = Ermanarich herrschte über die Goten. * V. 19b: Burgendum Gifica = über die Burgunder Gifica. Dieser Vers steht dem jüngeren Gudhere des eigentlichen Widsith-Liedes aus V. 66: me þær Guðhere forgeaf glædlicne maþþum gegenüber. Dem Kreis der Hetel-Hilde-Sage gehören an: * V. 21a: Hagena (weold) Holmrygum = Hagen (herrschte) über die Holmrygas. Die Holm-Ryge entsprechen den Ulmerugi des Jordanes (IV 26) an der Südküste der Ostsee, die Rygir. Dazu stimmt der Inselname Hiddensee (altnordisch. Hedinsey, Hythini insula) als Schauplatz des Kampfes bei Saxo Grammaticus. * V. 21b: ond Heoden (weold) Glommum (vgl. V. 69 Rugum ond Glommum). Glomerus kann nach der anglo-friesischen Form Glomm - Glamm konstruiert sein. Man kann also die Glommen in die Nähe der Holm-Ryge an die südliche Ostseeküste versetzen. * V. 22b: Wada Hælsingum = Wada über die Haelsingas. Die Haelsingas werden meist mit einem Fluß (Trave?) in Verbindung gebracht, den auch Ptolemaeus erwähnte; für die Südküste der Ostsee spricht auch der Zusammenhang mit der Hilde-Sage durch Wate, nicht mit Helsingland. Nordgermanen Über die Nordgermanen berichten: * V. 31b: Sweom Ongendþeow = (vgl. Beowulf), altnordisch. Anganþer. * V. 29b: Helm Wulfingum = ides Helminga heißt es auch bei Beowulf (620) Wealhþeow, Hrothgars Gattin. Wulfingas = Wylfingas bei Beowulf (461), altnordisch. Ylfingar im östlichen Gautenland. * V. 28a: Sigehere lengest Sædenum weold = von altnordisch. Sigarr und Sigarus bei Saxo Grammaticus. * V. 35b: Alewih Denum - Eine jüngere Ergänzung des Gedichtes mit dem Dänenkönig Alewih (siehe Mercische Alweo Chronik von 716). Westgermanen Von den Westgermanen berichten: * V. 22a: Witta weold Swæfum = Der Hauptstamm der Sueben. Als Semnonen, "caput Sueborum" östlich der mittleren Elbe, schließen sie sich gut an Holm-Rygen und Heisingen aus den Verden 21a und 22b an. * V. 23a: Meaca Myrgingum = Die holsteinischen Myrginge mit ihrem Fürsten Meaca werden hier gesondert von den Sueben genannt, während sie in der Offa-Episode als Teil des Suebenbundes gerechnet werden. * V. 24a: þeodric weold Froncum = der Frankenkönig Theoderich († 534), während in Vers 115 (Seafolan ond þeodric) der Ostgote gemeint ist. * V. 25b: Billing Wernum = Billing zu bill = Axt, die Billing und Billunger sowie Billingsgate. Die Wernas entsprechen den Varini des Tacitus in Mecklenburg, wo ihren Namen in slawisierter Form die Warnow bewahrt, wenn diese nicht rein slawisch = Schwarzfluß sind Denkschrift der K. Akad. d. Wiss. phil. hist. Klasse. Band. 23. Miklosich, 1874. S. 256. * V. 26a: Oswine weold Eowum = nom. *''Eowe'', *''Awi'' neben *''Awjan'' = die Aviones des Tacitus, Inselbewohner auf den nordfriesischen Inseln. * V. 26b: Ytum (weold) Gefwulf = Gemeint sind die Jüten, die von Gefwulf beherrscht werden. * V. 27: Fin Folcwalding Fresna cynne = Vgl. das Finnsburgh-Fragment und Beowulf (1069 ff.). Die Form Frysum begegnet in Vers 68a (Mid Froncum ic wæs ond mid Frysum). * V. 29a: Hnæf Hocingum = Hnæf (auch im Finnsburgh-Fragment 40 erwähnt) und Hildeburh (Gemahlin Finns) sind Kinder Hocs (s. Beowulf 1069 ff.) Wegen der westgermanischen Entsprechungen alem. Huohhing und Hnabi deuten die Hocinge auf einen angelsächsischen Stamm hin. Wenn Hnaefs Gefolgsmann Hengest mit dem Eroberer Kents identisch ist, würde das auf jütischen, also nordangelsächsischen, westgermanischen Ursprung der Gruppe deuten, die im Beowulf vielleicht wegen Berührung mit den Dänen, Healfdena = Halbdänen genannt wird. * V. 30a: Wald Woingum = *Wanh, entspricht Wang(i)a = Wangerland. Wrosnen und Woinge befinden sich also im Gebiet der Chauken, deren Name verschwunden ist. Die Vangiones liegen geographisch ferner. * V. 30b: Wod þyringum = wohl die von Theoderich besiegten Thüringer, kaum die Thoringii im Rheindelta bei Dordrecht. * V. 31a: Sæferð Sycgum = Dieser Vers steht thematisch dem Vers von Hnæf (V29a) nahe. Dem entspricht V 15, 24 des Finnsburgh-Fragments der mit Hnaef und Hengest verbündete Sigeferd, Secgena leod. Der Name erinnert an die (nordalbingischen) Sachsen, Schwertmänner (altengl. secg = Schwert), die im Fürstenkatalog noch fehlen. * V. 32a: Sceafthere Ymbrum = die Ymbria, Imbria auf Fehmarn in dänischen Urkunden. Doch ist auch an die Ambronen auf Amrum zu denken. * V. 32b: Sceafa Longbeardum = vgl. Scyld Scefing im Beowulf-Prolog sowie den langobardischen Lamissio. Die Langobarden werden hier noch in den ältesten Sitzen, im Bardengau mit Bardowiek an der unteren Elbe gedacht. * V. 33a: Hun Hætwerum = Haetware (Beowulf. 2354 ff.) sind die Chattuarier am Niederrhein. Hūn = der Braune. * V. 33b: Holen Wrosnum = a holegn = holly? Die Rosogavi an der Küste zwischen Elbe und Weser. Bei den Hundingas (mit ihrem Fürsten Mearchealf aus V. 23b) und den Herefaran (V. 34: Hringweald... Herefarena cyning) könnte man an Vorläufer späterer sächsischer Stämme denken, da Saxo Grammaticus "Hundingum Saxonie regis.. filium" nennt, den Helgi der Hundingstöter bei Stadium (Stade?) besiegt und die Sachsen häufig als Herefaran = Piraten bezeichnet wurden. The origin of the English nation. Hector Munro Chadwick. (1907)- S. 298 ff. Sonstige Unsicher bleiben: * V. 24b þyle Rondingum = þyle = Redner, Sprecher. Rondingum wohl zu rond = Schild. * V. 25 a: Breoca Brondingum = Breoca, der Schwimmgenosse Beowulfs (Beowulf 499 ff.) erscheint hier nicht als mythischer Wogenbrecher, sondern als historischer Fürst. Brondingas wohl zu brond = Schwert. Von nicht germanischen Stämmen nennt der Fürstenkatalog nur Hunnen (V. 18a: ætla weold Hunum), Griechen (V. 20a: Casere weold Creacum) und Finnen-Lappen (V. 20b: Cælic Finnum) Erstes oder eigentliches Widsith-Lied Dem nun folgenden eigentlichen Widsith-Lied (Übergang ab V. 50, V. 54 bis 108) sind weitere Völkerlisten eingefügt, zum Teil mit Benutzung des älteren Fürstenkatalog. Hinzugekommen sind zu den im Fürstenkatalog genannten Völkernamen die folgenden: * V. 57: Ic wæs mid Hunum ond mid Hreðgotum = Hreðgotum sind die Goten als Hreþ-Gotan (= Hrǣdas, altnord. Hreiðgotar), * V. 58: Mid Sweom ond mid Geatum ond mid Suþdenum = Geatum sind die Gauten des Beowulf. Suþdenum = Die Dänen als Süd-Dene bezeichnet. * V. 59: Mid Wenlum ic wæs ond mid Wærnum ond mid wicingum = Vgl. Beowulf. 348, die Wendilenses des Saxo Grammaticus, Bewohner des Vendill, jetzt Vendsyssel, der nördlichsten Landschaft Jütlands; doch kann der Verfasser dieser Verse auch an Vandalen, Wendlas gedacht haben. "mid wicingum" (59b) dient hier wohl nur zur Versfüllung. * V. 60: Mid Gefþum ic wæs ond mid Winedum ond mid Gefflegum = Gefþum, die Gepiden. Winedum die Wenden, Gefflegum bleibt fraghaft. * V. 61: Mid Englum ic wæs ond mid Swæfum ond mid ænenum = Aenenum ist hier vergleichbar mit dem mittelhochdeutschen Helden Enenum von "Westenlande" (Nordfriesland). * V. 62: Mid Seaxum ic wæs ond Sycgum ond mid Sweordwerum = Die Sachsen, deren Fehlen im Fürstenkatalog zu betonen ist; etymologisierend sind sie vor die Sycgen (vgl. V. 31) gestellt und durch die Sweordweras = Schwertmänner ergänzt. * V. 63: Mid Hronum ic wæs ond mid Deanum ond mid Heaþoreamum = Hronum sind "Walfische" (scherzhaft) und Heatho-Reamum, die norwegischen Raumar, im jetzigen Romerige. * V. 64: Mid þyringum ic wæs ond mid þrowendum = throwendum, altnordisch. thrøndir, zu Trontheim. * V. 68: Mid Froncum ic wæs ond mid Frysum ond mid Frumtingum = Frumtingum, die Tüchtigen. Für Fresna (V 27) findet sich hier die Form Frysum. * V. 69: Mid Rugum ic wæs ond mid Glommum ond mid Rumwalum = Rugier (vgl. Holmrygum), mglw. ist hier vielleicht schon in Italien zu denken wegen der Zusammenstellung mit Rumwalum, Romwelsche. Die Form Rugum kann durch lat. Rugii beeinflußt sein. * V. 78: wiolena ond wilna, ond Wala rices = wiolena und wilnat - mglw. Wil(t)na = Wilzen? * V. 79: Mid Scottum ic wæs ond mid Peohtum ond mid Scridefinnum = Scridefinnum sind die auf Schneeschuhen gleitenden (altnordisch. skriða) im nördlichen Norwegen (- Lappen). * V. 80: Mid Lidwicingum ic wæs ond mid Leonum ond mid Longbeardum = Lidwicingum (vgl. Lidwiccium) die Bretonen, Letavici. Leonum (die Liothida des Jordanes?), erhalten in Liongköpungr = Linköping in Östergotland. * V. 81: Mid hæðnum ond mid hæleþum ond mid Hundingum = Die Hæðnum werden auch bei Ptolemaeus erwähnt, in der altnordischen Heidmark, Hedemarken im östl. Norwegen. Hæreþum vgl. mit Hereðalande in Horðaland, jetzt Horland am Hardangerfjord. * V. 87: Mid Eolum ond mid Istum ond Idumingum = Istum sind die Esthen, Aestii des Tacitus. Zweites Widsith-Lied Das Zweite Widsith-Lied oder der Heldenkatalog zählt in den Versen 109 ff. eine Reihe von Helden auf, die Widsith auf seiner Gotenreise besucht hat und die das innweorud Eormanrices bilden. Es sind aber auch Figuren anderer, nicht gotischer Sagenkreise beigesellt. Ermenrichs Geschlecht Aus Ermenrichs Geschlecht (wraþes wærlogan, Einl. V. 9, vgl. Eormanrices wylfenne geþoht aus Deor V. 21) werden genannt: * V. 112: Heðcan sohte ic ond Beadecan ond Herelingas = Ermenrichs Neffen, die Herelingas und Harlunge. Beadeca (zu beadu = Kampf) taucht im engl. Ortsnamen Binz auf. * V. 113: Emercan sohte ic ond Fridlan ond Eastgotan = Ermenrichs Neffen Emerca und Fridla. Sowie Ermenrichs Vorfahre Eastgota (frodne ond godne fæder Unwenes sohte ic), der Ostgotenkönig Ostrogotha des 3. Jhd., Vater Hunuils (Jordanes 14, 79), der älteste fixierbare Name. Zu Unwens Fortleben in englischer Tradition vgl. Imelmann in Deutsche Literaturzeitung. 30, 999. * V. 115: Seccan sohte ic ond Beccan, Seafolan ond þeodric = Becca, Ermenrichs böser Ratgeber, der schon in Vers 19 (Becca Baningum) als Fürst der Baninge genannt wird. * V 123: Rædhere sohte ic ond Rondhere, Rumstan ond Gislhere = Ermenrichs Gefolgsleute Raedhere und Rondhere. Rumstan, der Rimstein der Thidrekssaga, gegen Ermenrich aufsässig und von Wittich getötet, auch im Biterolf erwähntvgl. Die Deutsche Heldensage und Ihre Heimat. August Raszmann. 1863. Band II, S. 459.. * V. 124: Wiþergield ond Freoþeric, Wudgan ond Haman = Wiþergield begegnet auch Beowulf (2051) als Heaþobarde. Freotheric könnte Ermenrichs Sohn Friedrich sein, doch weil nur in der Reihe der Gefolgsmannen genannt, wohl auch nur ein solcher: Friedrich von Raben Vgl. Die deutsche Heldensage. Wilhelm Grimm. (1829) Band 2, S. 83. * V. 129 ff: wræccan þær weoldan wundnan golde = Hier werden wraeccan, d. h. (wohl von Ermenrich) Verbannte Wittich und Heime (V 124), nicht die schlechtesten der Gefährten, steigernd zuletzt genannt: wræccan þær weoldan wundnan golde werum ond wifum, Wudga ond Hama. In Verbindung mit Dietrich von Bern erscheint Widia im Waldere-Fragment (B. 4), wo Theodric ihm ein Schwert schenkt zum Dank für Hilfe in Kampfesnot. Hama begegnet auch bei Beowulf (1198 ff.) wo er das Brosinga mene entführt, das wahrscheinlich mit dem wundnan golde des Widsith gemeint ist (searoniþas fleah Eormenrices, geceas ecne rael, d. h. "ging ins Kloster"). Dietrich von Bern Dietrich von Bern spielt im Widsth noch eine geringe Rolle, ist aber fraglos in dem Theodric des Vers 115b (Seafolan ond þeodric) zu erkennen, denn der neben ihm stehende Seafola ist sein Gefolgsmann Sabene von Ravenna; und Elsa (nordh. Alusa) entspricht den beiden Else oder dem Elsan des mittelhochdeutschen Dietrich-Kreises. Hervarar-Saga und Hunnenschlacht In den Kreis der gotisch-hunnische Elemente tragenden altnordischen Hervarar-Saga gehören: * V. 116 Heaþoric ond Sifecan, Hliþe ond Incgenþeow = Heaþoric, Heidrek, von altnordisch Heiðrekr und Sifecan von altnordisch. Sifka = Geliebte Heidreks, Tochter des Hunnenkönigs. Hliþe = Hloþr, Bastard Heidreks, jedoch wohl mit dem langobardischen Leth vermengt; und Incgenþeow von altnordisch Angantyr, Sohn Heidhreks. Allerdings kann der Dichter die Sifece mit dem bösen Ratgeber Sibich / Gibich der deutschen Ermenrich-Sage verwechselt haben, so dass aus dem fem. altengl. *''Sifece'' ein masc. Sifeca, einer der gesiþa þa selestan, wurde, doch ist der Rahmen der Hervarar-Saga unverkennbar. * V. 117: Eadwine sohte ic ond Elsan, ægelmund ond Hungar = Die Langobarden sind Eadwine und Aegelmund (Agelmund bei Paulus Diaconus, I 15). Der Gote Hungar (Hunigaisius) scheint ein Dolmetscher Attilas gewesen zu sein. * V. 119: Wulfhere sohte ic ond Wyrmhere; ful oft þær wig ne alæg = Wyrmhere entspricht dem Ormarr derselben Sage. In losem Zusammenhang mit der Heidrek-Sage erscheint ab Vers 119 ff. die Hunnenschlacht zwischen Goten (Hrædas) und Hunnen am Weichselfelde. * V. 123b: Rumstan ond Gislhere = Giselher als einziger Vertreter des burgundischen Kreises im Heldenkatalog Volltexte * Widsith auf Wikisource * Widsith, Beowulf, Finnsburgh, Waldere, Deor (1921). Charles Scott Moncrieff, London, Chapman & Hall. Cornell University Library. Quellen * Chambers, Raymond Wilson. Widsith: A Study in Old English Heroic Legend (Cambridge Library Collection - Literary Studies). Cambridge University Press; Auflage: Reissue (31. Oktober 2010). ISBN 1108015271. * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 520 ff. * Much, Rudolf. Widsith. Beiträge zu einem Commentar. Zeitschrift für deutsches Altertum und deutsche Literatur, 62 (1925), 113-50. * Paul, Hermann. Grundriss der germanischen Philologie (Internet Archive). 1891. Band II, S. 969. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Literatur Kategorie:Sage Kategorie:Angelsächsische Literatur